Shockwave
Electromagnetic Shockwave, '''or Telekinetic Blast (or '''TK Blast for short) is one of Cole's basic powers. It is an electric shockwave that is used to get things out of your way and to push enemies. It can be a weak attack or a deadly one depending on your rank, and costs a single battery core worth of power to use. It is particularly useful for pushing enemies off of rooftops and throwing cars or other objects at enemies, as well as reflecting grenade and rocket attacks. It also serves as an excellent counter to the Mad Bombers. This power will return as a usable power in Infamous 2. Upgrades Good Karma At the first upgrade (Guardian level), you can make enemies float in slow-motion with this attack. This attack was made to be combined with others in Hero rank as you can shoot at enemies with lightning bolts or toss shock grenades at them while they're floating. Further upgrading this attack will increase the blast force and range. It does almost no damage in and of itself. Evil Karma When upgraded (Thug Rank) this will electrify enemies instead of making them float. It does moderate damage and is perfect for getting them off your back. Further upgrades will increase blast force and range and, at Infamous rank, will make objects the blast force touches, such as cars, explode. Stunts/Combos Shockwave is at its best when used to knock off enemies from rooftops and as such is wellsuited for earning the stunts High Fall and Have A Nice Fall. Good upgrades can be considered more superior for stunts simply due to Reverse Magnetism and its various uses to "juggle" enemies in the air, a skill which is useful for performing the stunts Air Sticky Bomb or Flying Head Shock. Evil upgrades have no real pros when stunts are considered, but the Infamous rank shockwave is by far the most fatal in terms of damage as it is worth noting that the shockwave can hit multiple cars. Two Stunts are also connected with the Shockwave: Right Back At Ya, where Cole has to push a thrown grenade back at the enemy and take said enemy down with said grenade, and Suspended Sentence, where Cole has to hit a flying/falling enemy with Lightning Storm. Trivia *This power was originally to be called TK Blast in inFamoushttp://g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/694274/gdc-2009-hands-on-infamous.html, and seems to have gained its original name in inFamous 2. *In Infamous 2 Cole can obtain an upgrade from Kuo which adds a layer of ice to it. *In inFAMOUS 2 the design has beeen change to make it look more like a polarity wall *In inFAMOUS 2 the TK Blast has other variations that can be equipped and unequipped via the quick switch option. One variation is the Detonation Blast. When a target is hit with the Detonation Blast, that target has a caged ball of kinetic energy attached to it that detonates in a few seconds after attachment. If Cole is standing on a target that has been hit with the Detonation Blast he can harness the kinetic energy of the ball to jump much higher. References Category:Powers Category:Electromagetism